


Warmth

by aishiterumo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Barista Han Jisung | Han, Biker Han Jisung | Han, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Motorbike accident, Not Beta Read, Shy Kim Seungmin, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mention of puking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiterumo/pseuds/aishiterumo
Summary: Kim Seungmin is a very shy boy who never made a move at anything. That is until he meets the exact opposite of him, that is to say, Han Jisung. Everything changes in his life, for the better he hopes.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melimel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melimel/gifts).



> I hope this is enjoyable, it is a bit different from what I usually write as I tend to go on the heavy angst path. I think it's my first time writing 'fluff' or at least such soft work... ANYWAY!!!! Enjoy!

Kim Seungmin was that kind of person you expect to see coming straight out from an anime, if he was a girl, though. Stereotypes always came crashing onto him as he grew up, but he just couldn’t go against how he was, no one forced him to change and he was grateful for that. Seungmin grew up shy, the blushing-if-you-look-at-me type of shy. He also fell in love with pastel colours from a young age, pastel blue being his favourite. Art is also a big part of him; there isn’t a day Seungmin isn’t with his sketchbook or his earphones (both music and drawing, sometimes even writing are his main hobbies). He never really spoke to people, had a few close friends and never disobeyed his parents. He never fell in love, never kissed anyone, never had a significant other… He was just pureness embodied. To top it all, he had the best grades, and no one hated him—or so he believed. Too shy to speak up, barely no one knows him. He doesn’t complain about that. He likes it that way. Seungmin was a typical soft shy boy, until he met Han Jisung.

He met him by accident. He didn’t actually _meet_ him until the fourth time he saw him, to be honest. Seungmin was walking from his apartment to his university, taking the longer route as the weather was enjoyable. Just as he walked next to a park, listening to the birds chirping and the wind passing through the trees, he heard a loud sound. He opened his eyes as he grunted, looking to the roads next to him, just in time to see a motorbike speeding way too close to the sidewalk. He jumped a few inches on the side, staring at the bike disappearing in the horizon. “ _Road hog_ ,” he whispered under his breath before walking again. Little did he knew he’d see that _road hog_ again. The same day, as he was walking back from his last class, the loud noise coming from the bike being heard again. This time, he had time to look at its driver. He was smaller than him, wearing the exact opposite of him. A bit self-conscious, Seungmin looked down at himself; he was wearing light blue jeans, a white button-up shirt with a pastel blue pullover on top of it. That guy, he was wearing black destroyed jeans, a black T-shirt with some rock band name on it and a leather jacket. Seungmin didn’t have time to see his face that the bike was already disappearing. Still, it piqued his curiosity. _Who_ was this guy?

Seungmin didn’t see him for around two weeks after that. Every day, he took the longer route in hope to see him again. It was becoming an obsession. Not like he had his _first ever crush_ , because, well, Seungmin already had crushes in the past—he just never did anything about them. Most importantly, it wasn’t a crush! He didn’t even know what his face was. He just wanted to _know_ what his _face_ was, that was all. It is totally normal and healthy to be obsessed about a random guy just to know their faces, right? Right.

Walking on that same road he took every day since half a month now, Seungmin started to daydream about his previous crushes. One in particular. _Hwang Hyunjin_. They were in the same class during high school. There was some kind of rivalry between them, as they fought for 1st place at every test. Once Seungmin would be 1st and Hyunjin would be 2nd, then it’d be the opposite. Hyunjin barely spoke to him, barely acknowledged his existence beyond their grades… yet there was something about him that made Seungmin fall for him. Still, way too shy to actual hold a conversation with him, he never said a thing. Oh, no. He actually did, or more exactly, tried. He tried. There was this party, Seungmin had never gone to a party before. His parents told him _yes_ , that it was _something to experience at least once_. He only wanted to go because he heard Hyunjin saying he was going. Needing a bit more courage, Seungmin drank. Bad idea, as he never ever had a drink before—despite the few glasses of champagne during Christmas and New Year, maybe his birthday too. He drank one cup of straight vodka, he gagged. The taste was… the taste was! It was something, what exactly? He wasn’t sure. Feeling his head spinning but mind loosening up, he drank another one—it was tequila this time. That is when he spotted Hyunjin at the other side of the room. He put his cup back on the table—was it the kitchen counter? The memory was too foggy to know. He walked to the other side of the room, elbowing some people dancing, staring right at Hyunjin not to lose him. He never made it to the other side of the room. He stopped in the middle before emptying his stomach on the floor. The alcohol, added to the nerves of confessing to his crush, it was too much for his poor stomach. After the few _ew_ people let after they saw him, he left the party and went home, crying for hours. Just like he was, right now, walking on the sidewalk. He heard it again. That bike. And he was crying. Quickly, he sniffled and dried his tears, just on time to see the bike pass next to him, its driver looking back to stare at him. That’s when he saw. He saw his face. Small, slightly tan skin, puffy cheeks, blond hair slightly falling in front of his face despite his helmet, plump bottom lip…and…and sharp almond eyes with a fine line of eyeliner. Seungmin stopped walking, staring at the biker, heartbeat speeding up.

It all happened in less than five seconds, yet it felt like eternity to Seungmin. Time had stopped, just for him to look at this stranger’s face for a longer time. In his memory, leaves flew around him, wind passing through his clothes to make them fly just a bit, the sun was bright behind his head, making him glow like a star. He was ethereal… But once again, Seungmin was not. As soon as he ended his day and came back home, he spent minutes—if not hours—staring at his reflection in his mirror, at his pastel clothes and bare face, brown hair and blank expression. He was nothing close to ethereal, he was just _Seungmin_. He was nothing compared to… _him_.

He still couldn’t help himself but want to know him. Everything about him. To _be_ him. He asked his friends If they knew him, if he was in their university. He even looked for his back on the parking lot—he remembered it quite well, mostly orange with slight highlight of black, the brand written in white on the side (KTM, if he remembers correctly), two seats with a huge sticker with rock bands names on it on the passenger seat. He looked for it everywhere, never found it. _Where_ was he going, if not to university? It was a complete mystery to Seungmin, as his whole life only resolved between being home and being at uni. There was nothing else possible to him.

And that is until his friend forced him to go downtown with him. Until he was dragged to a coffee shop, that he saw his bike. Parked in front of a small coffee shop—what was the name again? _Aurora_? Yes, that was it! He saw the bike and suddenly he was the one tugging on his friend’s sleeve to go inside. And the boy was there. Behind the counter, an apron on top of his black clothes, a name tag reading _Jisung_ on his chest. Seungmin froze in the middle of the shop, not knowing what he was supposed to say, or do, even less what he wanted to _drink_. Which is what the biker was actually asking him, a few times, before leaving him and asking his friend.

“ _What can I get you?_ ” He heard his voice, it was a bit low, yet a bit nasal—not as much as Seungmin, though. It was like music to his ears; he could drink his every word.

“ _Mh, well… I’ll get a medium Americano, and for my frozen friend it’ll be green tea. Small_ ,” his friend spared him a glance, seeing he was still staring at the employee he sighed and tugged at his sleeve. “ _Seungmin, are you ok?_ ” He could only nod, not trusting his voice at this point. Even less when he heard _Jisung_ laugh while making their drink. It was enough for his heart to explode inside of his chest.

Seungmin never went out, never ate outside except if his parents were asking him to, he just never went anywhere else than his apartment and the university. Until he found _him_. Since that day, he would _always_ , and by always it really is _always_ , go to _Aurora_. He’d go there early in the morning to get a green tea and a piece of chocolate cake, and then he’d come back after his last class to get another green tea. He went there so often that he got a store card—he actually got two, as he filled the first one and got a free drink. Every employee knew about Seungmin, knew what his order was, he just was a regular. He however _never_ talked to Jisung. Every time the boy would take his order, he’d mumble and end up pointing at the card to order. The other always laughed and make his order with a smile. Was it funny? Seungmin tried to forget about the fact that he was maybe laughing at him, focusing more on the melody his laugh made. It was almost always the same laugh he’d hear when directed to him, a bit like soft giggles, a soft _oh_ always preceding the laugh, he sounded like he just exhaling very loudly, his mouth always at least a bit opened whenever he laughed. But then, there were other times he’d hear his voice, his laugh, another laugh. Seungmin always stayed in the coffee shop, sitting at a table near the window, yet not too far from the counter and the backroom. From time to time, Jisung would go to the back room—or the kitchen—and would talk to his colleagues, which is totally normal. It was just that… He was loud. Very loud. And he loved to _joke around_. And then he’d laugh, so loudly. Louds ‘ _heunghahaha_ ’ would emanate from the room he is in, other laughs would join too eventually, but it will always be that one particular laugh, low and deep, that would make Seungmin’s heartbeat quicken like he was running a marathon.

How he managed to get his phone number was actually a complete mystery to Seungmin. It felt like a bad high school prank, at first. Seungmin was sitting at his usual table, his almost empty cup of green tea in front of him when he saw a plate with a piece of chocolate cake on it. He looked up, seeing Jisung standing next to him, a wide smile reaching up to his eyes. “ _I—I did—I didn’t order this_ ,” he stammered as he stared at the boy in front of him, his pulse going completely crazy. His eyes quivered when the other had his eyes opening a bit more. “ _It’s on the house_.” And he left. He went back to the kitchen and left Seungmin even more confused than before, cheeks bright red, pulse way too fast. He still ate the cake, taking the paper napkin to clean his mouth when he noticed the ink on it. ‘ ** _I was wondering if you hated me, if you don’t, text me x_** ’ he looked down and saw a phone number. His heartbeat went wild again. He looked up, searching for Jisung, for any indication that this was all a dream or a prank. Nothing. Still doubtful, he looked at his hands and started counting his fingers. One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... and ten. Ten fingers, it wasn’t a dream. It wasn’t a dream!

Jisung had tried to talk to him a few times, it never really succeeded. Whenever Seungmin tried to talk to him, to answer him, he always felt like his throat was closed, so tight even air couldn’t pass through it. And when he finally was able to talk, the memory of him puking on his way to talk to Hyunjin resurfaced and he was mute again. He was always on the defensive, arms crossed against his chest as his nails dug deep in his flesh, trying to stay grounded on earth. He never looked at him in the eyes, despite Jisung always trying to make eye contact. He felt like going nuts. Jisung talked to him, and the only thing he was ever able to do was… hum and nod. How pathetic…

Yet there he was! With _Han Jisung_ ’s phone number, right in his hands.

To. **XXX-XXXX**

From. **Kim Seungmin**

Message. **Hi? Is this Han Jisung?**

To. **Kim Seungmin**

From. **XXX-XXXX**

Message. **It is, yes**

To. **XXX-XXXX**

From. **Kim Seungmin**

Message. **It’s Seungmin, from the café? You gave me your number**

To. **Kim Seungmin**

From. **XXX-XXXX**

Message. **Oh, yes. Yes, I remember. So, you don’t hate me?**

To. **Jisung**

From. **Kim Seungmin**

Message. **No… Of course, no!**

To. **Kim Seungmin**

From. **Jisung**

Message. **That’s nice to hear**

Texting Jisung was easier. He could take all the time he needed to answer, could forget about hiding his blushing cheeks and even let his shaky hands and racing hearts do their own life as he texted that one man, he started crushing on the first time he saw him.

His crush could have stopped at his looks if his voice hadn’t made him fall even harder. But still, it could’ve ended on a pretty superficial aspect if his personality hadn’t made him fall so damn hard, he wasn’t even sure how he’d got out of it. Everything looked perfect about Han Jisung that even his flaws were overlooked.

They ended up texting a lot, but still didn’t talk much face-to-face. Seungmin still saw him on his bike whenever he walked to uni, wondering if Jisung ever acknowledged his presence whenever he drove next to him—probably not, he was just Seungmin anyway. Sometimes, they’d joke around and Seungmin would take his order by texting Jisung. It was convenient, it felt friendly. Still, there were lingering feelings in Seungmin’s heart.

Jisung sat at this table, in the site opposite him, putting his apron on the table. Seungmin got startled, putting his cup of green tea back on the table as he sat correctly at the back of his chair, eyes starting to quiver a bit. “ _What are you doing?_ ” The question died in his throat.

“ _You know, last night_ ,” Jisung started, hands flat on the table as he stared right into Seungmin’s eyes. “ _When you told me you loved action movies, I got pretty shocked_.” He giggled.

“ _Oh?_ ” was the only thing Seungmin was able to answer. It made Jisung smile bigger.

“ _Yeah, you don’t look like… It doesn’t look like your type of movie. But I’m maybe just judging too fast_ ,” he moved his hands towards Seungmin, who simply retracted his to put them on his knees. Jisung eyed him and then put his own hands on his knees, still smiling. “ _It made me wonder… do you like action in real life too?_ ”

“ _I—I guess? Maybe? Why?_ ” His voice was shaky.

“ _Did you ever ride a bike?_ ” Seungmin’s eyes widened as he spared a glance at the window, outside, at Jisung’s motorbike. When he looked back at him, he saw that he was also looking at his bike. “ _I guess no?_ ” He nodded in approval. “ _Wanna try one of these days?_ ” Maybe shock was too evident on Seungmin’s face as he continued, “ _It’s fine, you don’t have to accept_.”

Jisung got up from his seat, taking his apron back and started to leave. Seungmin felt bad, so bad that the conversation was already over. He stretched his arm, ready to grab his wrist and tell him to stay. Too shy, he simply brushed his fingertips on the other’s wrist, watching him go back to work.

It would have been fine if the idea hadn’t bugged him for days, so much that he could barely focus in class, until he texted Jisung saying he wanted to ride his motorbike.

It would have been fine if Seungmin wasn’t standing in front of Jisung’s apartment, finger on the doorbell, about to _ride his motorbike_.

The barista opened the door, a wide smile on his face. “ _Seungmin, come in!_ ” He moved on the side, Seungmin entering his apartment with shaky legs. Just like Jisung had asked him over text, he was wearing a sturdy pair of jeans, long-sleeves T-shirt and combat boots, no skin visible but his hands and neck. He looked around, discovering his crush’s apartment for the first time—he tried not to focus on that detail, or he’d puke any time now.

“ _You can sit on the couch; I’ll get you something to drink_.” Jisung had barely ended his sentence and Seungmin say that he didn’t need anything, that he was already gone in the kitchen and soon back with two glasses of water. Too shy to refuse, Seungmin took the glass and drank a sip of it. “ _I have a spare helmet and jacket for you, let’s see if it fits!_ ” Excitedly, he exited the room again. When he came back, Seungmin was standing in the middle of the living-room, waiting for the clothes. The jacket was a bit loose on him, the arms strangely a bit too long, he couldn’t help but stare at the barista—was his arms longer than his? He zipped the jacket, wondering why it was so large when the owner was his size. “ _It was my dad’s_ ,” Jisung suddenly spoke.

“ _Oh…_ ” he started to unzip it, only finding fingers on top of his, stopping his movement.

“ _No, keep it. You’re not riding my bike without all the safety equipment!_ ” He once again giggled, making Seungmin’s heart skip a bit. He then handed him the helmet and gloves, looking as he put the helmet on, adjusting the strap under his chin. “ _Perfect! You ready to go?_ ”

Seungmin gulped, nodding timidly. Jisung took his own jacket, zipping it before taking his helmet under his arm. They left the apartment and walked to the garage. Seungmin watched as he took his bike out, explaining all the safety rules with all the attention he could. “ _And, lastly. The most important. I’ll go slow at first, if I tap twice on your leg, it’s to ask if I can go faster. If I tap once, it’s to ask if you need to stop. To answer, tap once on my right leg for yes, twice for no. Got it?_ ” He turned around to stare at Seungmin, eyes piercing through his eyes to stare at his soul. Blushing, he nodded. “ _Nice, we can go!_ ”

Jisung went to the left side of his bike, both hands on the handlebar, his left foot on the foot peg, pulling his right leg over the bike to sit on it. One head move towards Seungmin, and it was time for him to climb too. The boy gulped harshly, both hands on the barista’s shoulders, he mimicked him; left foot on the foot peg, pushing onto his leg to jump just enough to pass his right leg over the bike. As soon as he was sitting on the passenger seat, he felt his blood boiling under his skin. It was all so new. His hand slid slowly from the boy’s shoulder to his stomach, gripping his right wrist with his left leg. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes for a second. “ _Ready?_ ” Jisung’s voice rang through his head. “ _I’m ready_ ,” he heard himself saying even before he knew he was ready. And there it was.

Jisung started the engine, removing the kickstand, and they were gone. Leaving his building’s parking lot, going on the road. Seungmin straightened his back as much as he could, staying close to Jisung’s back yet not too much—just like he had told him. He stared in front of them, looking at the road. His hands were slightly shaky, his breath was erratic. He focused a bit too much on everything he had to do correctly. Leaning on the side, following Jisung’s body in front of him as he turned, staring in front at all time.

They’d been driving for around ten minutes when Jisung tapped his leg twice. _Go faster?_ The silent question. Seungmin’s mind took a moment to register the question and his own answer. Was he ready for more speed? Probably. How many taps meant yes? He took too long to think again, taping once on Jisung’s right leg. Did he tap hard enough for him to feel it? Was once yes or no? Seungmin was starting to overthink again when suddenly—or not—Jisung sped up just a bit. The wind went faster through their clothes, it was exhilarating. Seungmin felt… he felt free. His head was light, he had no thoughts. It was freeing.

They drove for almost an hour, yet it felt like twenty minutes. Time flew so fast, whether it was because of the freedom he felt or because of Jisung, Seungmin didn’t even want to know.

He hopped of the bike first, his legs giving way as he wasn’t used to sitting like this for so long. He watched the barista putting his bike back in his garage, taking his helmet off. He then walked all the way to Seungmin, taking _his_ helmet off. Seungmin’s hair flew a bit, getting all messy. He blushed, the barista in front of him smiled widely before turning around, showing him his back. “ _Wanna eat dinner with me? It’s getting a bit late_ ,” there was something in his voice that made Seungmin at ease. He accepted.

They were sitting across from each other, a reheated kimchi stew in the middle of the table. Jisung was talkative, even more now that they weren’t strangers anymore. There was this sort of warmth surrounding them, Seungmin could swear it all felt like a fever dream. He barely touched his food, too absorbed in Jisung’s voice.

“ _My mom always makes me too much food, it’s nice to have someone to share it with_ ,” his smile spread all the way to his eyes. Seungmin couldn’t help but look down at the dish in front of them, a small smile on his face as he took another spoon of the stew. It was tasty, it tasted like home. Which was strange, in every way.

Even with the dish empty on the table, they stayed there, talking. Well, Jisung was doing most of the talking. It was pleasant. Whenever he talked about something he loved, his arms would move on their own, sometimes mimicking what he was talking about—or trying to. His eyes would get all glimmery and his mouth would always be turned a bit upwards in a smile. That face would show even more joy if his bike came on topic.

“ _Well, I bought it earlier this year. My previous one died and… Well. It was time for a change_ ,” he chuckled, looking out of the window as if looking for his parked bike. “ _But I love it so much. I hesitated for so long before buying it_ ,” and then he was lost in his rambling. Telling Seungmin about some other bikes he almost bought before settling on _this KTM 390 ADVENTURE_. It wasn’t like Seungmin had mental images of the other models, so he simply hummed and nodded. He wasn’t passionate about motorbikes, or any kind of moving vehicle, but seeing Jisung this enthusiastic, he stayed focus and listened to every detail the other shared.

“ _Can I ask you something?_ ” His sudden change of tone made Seungmin’s heart skip a beat.

“ _Sure, anything_.” He tried to stay confident but inside, his mind was screaming and on alert.

“ _I really wanna go on a road trip with my bike, but alone it’s… it’s no fun. Would you mind going with me?_ ” He had faint pink dust on his cheeks, his bottom lip got thinner as he smiled widely. Seungmin couldn’t help but stare at his feature as the question hit him. Jisung still had makeup on, a line of black eyeliner on his eyelid, a bit under his eye too, possibly some BB cream on his face. “ _You don’t have to say yes, it’s ok!_ ” The sudden worry in his voice brought Seungmin back on earth. He shook his head lightly.

“ _I’d love to_ ,” he heard himself say. Was he really ready for this? He was clearly unprepared. Yet, the sole idea of spending time with Jisung, just the two of them, it was exhilarating, in some kind of way.

The topic drifted slowly to music, then to the coffee shop, then to Seungmin’s studies and then it was time for him to go home. They had spent way more time together than they intended, both a shy smile on their faces as they bid their goodbyes.

He couldn’t help the fluttering feeling in his chest as he walked, the boy’s voice still clear in his head. He wasn’t even sure everything was real. It felt like a dream. It was a dream, it had to be a dream.

To. **Kim Seungmin**

From. **Jisung**

Message. **Thanks so much for spending time with me today**

**And for agreeing to the roadtrip**

**Like I told you, I wanna go to that small campsite three hours from here**

**Just for the weekend, like I said. Need to work, you uni**

**[Attach Location]**

**What’d’you think?**

**Hehe**

**Thanks again**

His phone kept on going off, he stared at every notification appearing on his screen, his hands shaking more and more as he read them. It wasn’t a dream.

Jisung was on his bike, helmet secured, and jacket zipped up. He was on the road, wheels screeching a bit whenever he took a turn. He was speeding, more and more. The wind made him jacket go a bit bigger, he looked happy. He _was_ happy. The landscape was breathtaking; the sun was high in the sky, the trees were bright green, the wind was a bit warm but not too much. There were even one squirrel climbing one of the trees. It felt surreal. So surreal that Jisung got distracted. He was speeding even more, turning left. He leaned on the side but still looked at the tree were the squirrel was. “ _Hey, look!_ ” He stretched his arm to point at the animal. And that was it. He lost control. The bike kept on going, he needed to turn but he was going straight. A cliff. There was a cliff. He went straight to it with no possibilities to move. He was hovering over the ground, for a few seconds before the bike came crashing on it. Jisung’s leg got trapped between the ground and the heavy bike. Everything became silent his cries were muted. His head hit the ground hard, hard enough to have him bleeding. His chest was rising at each breath intakes, he couldn’t help the panic invading his entire body. He tried pushing the bike back up, wanting to free his leg more than anything. It was too heavy and the little he could move it; it only came crashing down on his leg whenever his arms gave up. He gave up too, leaving both of his hands on the bike, hands falling downwards and hitting the ground again. He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing instead of the panic rising in his chest.

Seungmin sat upright in his bed, breath heavy as he felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked around him. His bedroom. It was his bedroom. He took his phone, hands shaking heavily. His fingers moved on their own, calling Jisung’s number.

“ _Hello?_ ” His voice was light, happiness flowing from it.

It made Seungmin cry even harder, free hand clutched against his chest. He sobbed the barista’s name, not even able to form a sentence.

“ _Seungmin? Hey, Seungmin, is everything ok?_ ” The happiness quickly got replaced by worry.

He couldn’t talk. He felt like throwing up. His chest was tightly painful. His head was throbbing with pain. He couldn’t help the tears rolling down his cheeks as well as the sobs leaving his mouth.

“ _Hey, breathe slowly Seungmin. Everything’s ok, mh? Everything’s ok._ ”

He sobbed harder, taking a deep breath through his nose, exhaling through his mouth. Jisung kept on talking, he wasn’t even sure about what, but he kept on talking, and slowly Seungmin stopped crying, now aware that it was all a nightmare.

“ _Are you ok? I’m working in a bit, come get a green tea when you feel like walking ok? I’ll wait for you_ ,” it sounded like a promise. Seungmin hummed, staring at his phone as the call ended.

It took him ten more minutes to take a hold of his body, to be able to get out of bed and dressed. Fifteen more to put his shoes on and leave his apartment, walking all the way to _Aurora_. As soon as he stepped inside of the shop, he felt arms around his body, hugging him tightly. “ _Are you ok?_ ” His voice. This voice. It rang through his ear, so close to him. With heavy blush on his cheeks, Seungmin hugged Jisung back, humming that he was _better_.

It has been a bit more than a month since Seungmin started to talk to Jisung. A bit more than a month that Seungmin’s heart races every time the boy of his dream talks to him. So long yet not enough to get accustomed to the feelings in his chest and stomach whenever he’s near him. Not enough to acknowledge completely the warmth he gets every time the boy in front of him smiles.

Not enough time to get ready for _that_ road trip. It felt rushed, even though three weeks had passed. But there he was, standing in front of Jisung’s bike once again, a backpack on his shoulders, clothes and toothbrushes for the both of them inside of it. He climbed behind the barista, hands around his waist just like the last time they went on a ride. Suddenly, he felt Jisung’s gloved hand on his. “ _If your arms get heavy or anything, you can hold yourself like this_ ,” he then put Seungmin’s right hand on his right thigh, gesturing him to put his left hand behind him on his seat. It was comfortable, but so, so, so intimate. He felt his heart racing when he realized he had his _hand_ on his _thigh_. Shyly, he circled his waist again. “ _I’ll keep that in mind_ ,” he whispered as he positioned himself correctly on the bike.

The road was clear, not much people on it, the weather was nice—not too warm not too cold—everything was going smoothly. Perfectly. Still, Seungmin felt a lump in his throat as his nightmare resurfaced in his mind. He stayed as focus as he could, his hand holding his wrist a bit tighter. He could almost hear Jisung’s heartbeat from how close he was, but once again, he tried to ignore it and focused back on the road.

Three hours. Three hours were long, and Seungmin couldn’t help but change his hands’ positions. He slowly let go of his wrist, putting one hand flat on Jisung’s thigh and the other behind him. They were at a red stop, he looked around them for a second before gripping the seat a bit tighter. He wondered if the biker’s heart was racing like his.

When they finally arrived at the campsite, Seungmin felt relief. Relief that he could finally free his mind from all the screaming he kept at bay during the ride. When he took his helmet off, his hair got all messy again. He saw the barista hold a smile as he looked at him, but still heard a soft “ _cute_ ” coming from him. But maybe he only imagined it.

Jisung had organized it all, booking a room in one of their mobile home. It wasn’t big, just enough for two. It had two beds, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a small terrace in front of it with a couch. Seungmin was mesmerized. It felt all new to him. He looked around the mobile home, putting his backpack on one of the beds, then going back to the terrace where he stayed to look at the sky. “ _It’s so pretty,_ ” he couldn’t help himself but say outload. He heard Jisung giggling from behind, he still stayed staring at the sky.

Jisung parked the bike in front of the mobile home, entering it for the first time while Seungmin was still on the terrace. There was this comfortable feeling surrounding them, they didn’t need to talk to feel at ease. Jisung stayed next to Seungmin, looking at the sky too. “ _Do you like it?_ ” His voice was barely above a whisper. Seungmin hummed as an answer, his head finding its way on the other’s shoulder. None of them moved, staying that way for a few minutes, silence falling upon them. Everything was calm. Comfortable.

They had arrived around noon, so when they were done staring at the sky and embracing each other’s warmth, they walked all the way to a small restaurant in the campsite. They sat opposite each other, food in the middle of the table. It was easy to talk to Jisung. Easy to listen to him. Seungmin was hanged on his every word. This is when Seungmin realized his _crush_ wasn’t a simple crush anymore. It was more. Way more. He had feelings for Jisung. He loved Jisung. Not like he was going to do anything about it, but now, now he knew.

He knew that the lingering feeling in his stomach after leaving the boy was love. He knew that the warmth spreading in his whole body whenever he heard his voice was love. He knew that the smile creeping to his face whenever he caught a glimpse of his face was love. He knew that he was so deeply in love with Han Jisung he was ready to follow him to the end of the world.

“ _But, then, I just started to really love working there_ ,” Jisung concluded his entire speech about how he had started to work at _Aurora_ after dropping from High School, at first because he really needed the money but then by his own choice as his co-workers were all really sweet and he found pleasure in making drinks and all of that. Seungmin was nodding all along, not that he wasn’t interested it was quite the contrary, he simply gave him his full attention, not even touching his food until he was done talking.

“ _And you? Why did you decide to study History, when you always talk about art and all that stuff?_ ” It came off as unexpected, whether it was because Jisung actually remembered his hobby, or simply because no one ever asked him that question.

“ _I love history a lot, what happened in the past and what people used to like, how certain things evolved like music, literature and all those things… I mean, it’s pretty wide of a subject, I can still connect it to what I love later in life_ ,” he couldn’t look at him in the eyes, way too shy. He felt exposed, talking so much about himself and his train of thoughts.

They then spent their afternoon looking around the campsite, walking even beyond it, with no particular purpose, simply exploring the city. They then bought some food for their dinner and for the next day’s lunch. Once they got back to their mobile home, Jisung suggested eating on the terrace. Gladly, Seungmin agreed.

They organized everything, taking the table from the mobile home to the terrace, putting the food on top of it and installing a light as it was starting to get dark. It was silent enough to hear the crickets chirp. The stars were shining brightly. It was peaceful. Beautiful. “ _Like you_ ,” he heard Jisung say, it made him turn around.

“ _What?_ ”

“ _You said it was beautiful_ ,” Jisung explained, as if it clarified his previous words.

It took a moment for Seungmin to understand the situation, blush now evident on his cheeks. “ _Wait… Did you just say I was beautiful?_ ” Jisung laughed. He laughed with his mouth wide open, a low and deep ‘ _hahaha_ ’ echoing through the night.

“ _Yes. Yes, I did. Because you are_.” He took a step closer to him, a hand brushing against his forearm, “ _You’re mesmerizing, Seungmin_.” He was now right in front of him, his hand sliding from his forearm to his hand, their fingers brushing against each other. Seungmin’s heart was on a race of its own, red dust on his cheeks. He was slightly taller than the barista, yet he felt smaller. Even smaller when he saw him tiptoeing a bit, leaning towards him. Jisung’s nose grazed his own, he felt a shiver down his spine. “ _Can I kiss you?_ ” Four words whispered against his lips, making his head spin. He doesn’t even remember answering, nodding in approval. He just remembers feeling Jisung’s soft lips against his. His small fingers intertwining with his own, squeezing his hand a bit as he got closer. Seungmin didn’t know what to do or where to put his arms, he simply closed his eyes and let Jisung lead everything. The barista’s free arm went around his waist, moving his light blue jean shirt as he circled him entirely. Seungmin’s heart was ready to jump out of his chest.

Softly, Jisung broke the kiss, staying close to the other’s face. “ _I—That… That was my first kiss_ ,” Seungmin timidly admitted. Jisung’s mouth changed in a ‘o’ shape as he leaned back to stare at his full face.

“ _Wait, really?_ ” He sounded way more shocked than he should have. Seungmin simply nodded. “ _Someone as pretty as you never got kissed?_ ” Blushing even harder, Seungmin couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his throat as he leaned in, hiding his face in the crook of the barista’s neck. “ _Was it ok?_ _For a first kiss, I mean_ ,” Jisung kept his arm around him, holding him close, hugging him with all of his warmth.

“ _It was perfect_ ,” Seungmin murmured against his neck, a small smile on his face. He was pretty sure he’d always have that smile on his face, as long as he stayed next to Jisung, nothing could get that smile out of his face.

“ _You’re really something, Seungmin_.”

“ _What is that supposed to mean?_ ” He stayed against him, head falling slightly on his shoulder to look at him.

“ _You’re… You’re you. And that is—that is perfect. I’m so amazed by everything about you, I swear Seungmin you’re the most precious and special person I ever got to know_.”

“ _I—I don’t know how I’m supposed to answer to that_ ,” Seungmin finally left the comfort and warmth of Jisung’s shoulder, daring to look at him in the eyes.

“ _Just kiss me,_ ” he jokingly said, eyes half-closing as he giggled.

And he did. Seungmin leaned in, closing the gap between them by sealing their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> find more work on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/softflowermin) :]  
> you can also ask question related to my works on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/softflowermin)!


End file.
